<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lord is Mine by SesshomarusPublicist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775628">The Lord is Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomarusPublicist/pseuds/SesshomarusPublicist'>SesshomarusPublicist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomarusPublicist/pseuds/SesshomarusPublicist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, is now an adult and has some decisions to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in Kaede's Village</p><p>Droplets of rain began to crash from the grey cloudy skies, under looked a beautiful young woman who was alone in the field. She was petite with long thick brown hair flowing from the crown of her head.</p><p>"Rin!" Shouted a female older woman. As the rain began to get heavier, the young woman slowly turned her head around towards the older female.</p><p>"Sorry Kaede, it's just so beautiful out especially when it rains." Rin replied as she smiled back at Kaede.</p><p>"Come ye child, any longer and you might fall ill." Kaeda slowly stepped back and made her way back to her hut. She was getting even older and was in now rush to go anywhere.</p><p>Rin turned her gaze but up to the sky, she ignored the rain hitting her. Her thoughts immediately flowed back to what she couldn't get her mind off. This summer she officially became a woman indeed. Her body was no longer that of a child, her woman hood was apparent and the local villagers haven't made the transition any better. Rin noticed the increased attention she received from the other male villagers but to a certain extent.</p><p>Rin's mind flashed back to recently when Sango gave her a compliment on her physique, while she was helping her and Kagome with some decorating a few days ago. Rin happened to bump into Sango while moving some of Miroku's scrolls. Then Sango looked at Rin with the biggest smile.</p><p>"Oh dear I didn't notice how curvy you have gotten. I'm sure you're going to find the perfect suitor very fast." While gently tapping Rin's buttocks in a joking manner, after all she is the Monk's wife. Rin quickly blushed turning so red, she too noticed but was trying to ignore her new found body. Kagome chimed in with the giggles as she watched what Sango just did.</p><p>Rin continued to stand tall as she remembered that embarrassing moment. As the rain came down harder Rin closed her eye shut, balled her fist in tightly and jerked her head up as tears began flowing viciously from her tear ducts. For the young female was overcome with emotion, she no longer was the young girl who once travelled with the Lord of the West.</p><p>The thought of her baring kids for a man shocked her to her core. She never had these thoughts even after all the childbirth assisting. What scared Rin the most was getting older and this meant that she will no longer see Lord Sesshomaru. While trying to gather her thoughts Rin began to sneeze. Her Kimono was completely drenched and her hair, soaking. Pivoting her feet slowly Rin noticed how heavier she felt MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY. She turned back towards the village leaving the empty field.</p><p>'I must hurry back before I really get something' Rin almost forgot Kaede came looking for her to get inside. How sweet of the old woman caring for her like she was her own. Rin adored her relationship with Kaede, and couldn't be more thankful for her kindness.</p><p>As Rin made it to her hut she quickly removed her wet Kimono and dried herself with an absorbent cloth that Lord Sesshomaru got her from his travels. Rin noticed her face was getting a bit flush at the thought of the great dog demon. She quickly shook her head trying to not think of him in any other way at all. 'Let's boil some water' Rin started a fire and set her water to heat.</p><p>Rin sneezed "I almost forgot" she then reached toward her dried herb box. As a midwife Rin also has been studying as an Herbalist. Upon her forest travels with Kagome &amp; Sango she always collects various plants and leaves. She had one herb in particular that she wanted to test out.</p><p>The young woman looked into the box and saw many different dried out plant parts. There was one in particular that looked like a fluffy nugget, it was colored green and dark purple. Rin brought it closer to her face getting a quick sniff of the the plant, it smelled wonderful, Rin couldn't explain it. Whilst sniffing the green fluffy flower Rin noticed it also had orange "hairs" all throughout the bud. Taking her other index finger she grab the other side of the nug and broke it apart. Rin noticed a dust, no more like crystal shards residue. She felt that it was somewhat sticky and somewhat dried.</p><p>As she gazed at it for another moment she then brought over a few pieces and dropped them into her cup of boiling water.</p><p>"Maybe a Tea would be perfect" Rin wanted to test the healing capabilities of this herb, she knew she wasn't too under the weather but she rarely gets ill and felt like this was the perfect opportunity.</p><p>After steeping the nugs in the tea for 5 mins Rin did a test quick sip. After a couple sips Rin immediately felt so relaxed, and noticed she stopped sneezing. The young female walked to the corner of her hut where she stored her crafts and special items that she got from the great dog demon.</p><p>"This is the perfect time to burn some Sage'' Rin liked the smell of it and felt like she couldn't deny her current mind state. Rin walked back across her hut to the area where she stored her Sage &amp; herbs. Bringing it back over near the fire and Tea she held the Sage over the fire. Without noticing she placed the burned Sage near her new healing green herb.</p><p>30 minus passes by and the young female is now currently singing and doodling on her blank scroll paper. Laying across on her stomach, legs bent feet swaying side to side. "Mhhmmnnn mhmmmmnnn hhhmmmnnnn" Rin started feeling her stomach after was finished her singing.</p><p>"Oh I'm quite hungry" time definitely flew by so Rin began to cook her stew, she noticed how happy she was &amp; decided to sprinkle more of that new herb. Her herbal endeavor always bought her the most peace.</p><p>After Rin ate she decided to burn some more Sage, when she went to grab it she noticed something odd. The new herb she tested today was burnt along with the Sage. She then does the math and realizes that it can probably be smoked. She knows some Monks who smoke certain herbs for medicinal and spiritual practices. Something told Rin to test it out, and that she did.</p><p>The night was getting late and Rin finally decided she was tired, she felt amazing and couldn't really fall asleep to begin with. Her mind was racing with happy thoughts, she couldn't stop giggling. Luckily she had her hut build slightly away from any others for privacy. It's been several years since she has been living with Humans. It took her awhile but she was able to trust Humans again, but to a certain extent. She still never forgot that day how her family was killed and how humans always treated her bad after.</p><p>"If it wasn't for Lord Sesshomaru I would be still dead" she thought. Lord Sesshomaru, that silver haired demon that she couldn't help but noticed. When Rin first came across the great demon she wasn't afraid, for she knew he was hurt. She wanted to help him, but he ended up being the one to save her.</p><p>Rin gathered herself into her bedding area, she has many furs and clothes to keep warm. After she snuggled in tightly she still felt lonely, and somewhat empty. Her mind drifted off to the feeling of a tight warm embrace of a man. A strong protector to hug her and keep her warm and kiss her neck while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The image of a large fluffy mass and silver hair cascading around her appeared.</p><p>Rin's eyes shot open as she tried to keep them shut to fall asleep. A mental image of Sesshomaru holding her close was stained in her mind. She shook her head trying to remove that image, but the warm feeling between her legs made it impossible. Tonight was going to be a long one.</p><p>Let me know what you think?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Birds and the Bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green grass flourishing, bunny rabbits were hopping across the fields, flowers in releasing their lovely scent. Nature's pollinators were hard at work. Bees buzzing, and the birds chirping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a hut not far from the center of the village layed a small woman, she was sprawled in her bedding. Her chest slowly rising as her fingers began to slightly twitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rin! Are you awake?” The sleeping female shoots up quickly. Rin awoke abruptly to the sound of Kagome’s voice. Rin quickly stood and began to dress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Kagome I overslept, I will be ready in a few mins!’ Kagome was shocked, Rin was never late for their herbal training. Kagome decided to step into Rin’s hut too, after all they were like sisters at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin was finishing tying her top close when Kagome walked in. The small woman sheepishly smiled at the older female. How wonderful she looked even after she just wakes up, ‘Rin could have been a model if she was born in my era’ Kagome reached and hugged Rin for just looking so adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Kagome, I didn’t mean to be late,” Kagome stopped her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Its okay, let hurry Sango’s waiting,” Rin grabbed her bag and left behind Kagome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin didn’t have time to piece together her dreams but she didn't think about it. Lets say her mind was definitely in a naughty place. Rin shook her head trying not to think about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later and Sango, Kagome and Rin stood in a shallow field of variety of vegetation. Mostly flowers, herbs and some fruit trees surrounded the small region. It’s been about 2 years since Rin has been studying under Kagome. They would visit this particular area quite often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As time went by Kagome gathered some classics and a few new leaves and flowers. Rin saw more of the herb that she used last night, Come to think of it Rin did feel refreshed when woke up, even though her dreams were intense she had a deep sleep. She carefully picked a big hand full of the flower/buds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome and Sango were chatting, Rin was away so they took this opportunity to talk about some salacious topics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sango, so after Inuyasha decided to get drunk with Miroku last night. It was the worst!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song laughed hard trying no to be rude.</p>
<p>“What I am not kidding, he was trying different things’ Kagome looked down and blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, you telling me he didn’t do his usual”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes he did but he was like a little more of a man whore about.” Kagome dusted her Kimono off.</p>
<p><br/>“Don’t act like you didn't enjoy that” Sagona sang back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he feel asleep before we had sex...” Kagome realized Rin was approaching fast. She must have heard what she and Sango were talking about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin walked in on their conversation, she noticed the tone was different and got curious. Even though Sango and Kagome were her sisters at this point they still treated her like a little girl at times.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh Rin, I didn't notice you..” Kagome looked down trying to hide her red face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you hear anything?” Sango cut straight to the point, she was already a mom of three. So her motherly instincts took over fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing, I swear.” Rin threw her right hand behind her head and smiled as if she really didn’t hear anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s head back it getting late, and I’m hungry” Kagome said leading the girls back to the village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the walk back Rin’s mind quickly wandered off into the words she heard Kagome say.<br/>‘Sex’ that word what was that to her young mind, Rin knew of people kissing. Then something struck her, all this time she has been assisting births she never even thought of how women become pregnant. It couldn't be just kisses, Rin immediately felt super ignorant. She decided to end the feelings of not understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kagome, Sango…”</p>
<p><br/>While still walking the women glanced back at Rin.</p>
<p><br/>“How are babies made?’ Sango and Kagome stopped immediately.</p>
<p><br/>“Kaede didn’t tell you,” Sango said sternly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She said when a man and woman gets together”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And thats it, they get together, end of story,” Sango was not going to tell Rin how to have sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, just kisses and that's it?” Kagome wished the girl would stop but she knew this was indeed her fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rin when you find the right man and he will show you.” Kagome said in a loving tone, Rin nodded and looked off into the canopy of trees. It was such a beautiful day, but Rin had more questions about her body. She decided to plan to chat with Kagome alone to figure out the new changes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even since last night she noticed more clear liquid coming from her lower region. It felt slimy but she noticed last night when her thoughts were going all over the place that sensation came from the same region. She wondered why it even felt as though it was throbbing. All she way thinking about was only hugging Sesshomaru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh it always seems like the walk back is faster.” Kagome said. Sango and her invited Rin to have lunch. Sango was greeted by her family, Miroku &amp; Inuyasha had just finished coming back from an demon exorcism. Kohaku along with the kids made a huge rabbit based stew. This was Rin’s favorite, the hut was packed but everyone was excited to be spending and chatting with one another.</p>
<p><br/>Rin was at home in the village with everyone she loved, but one person was missing. A certain silver haired demon in particular.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>